CUCME Configure SIP CUCME
Introduction The purpose of this article is to give an example of the configurations required to set up a Cisco Unified Call Manager Express. (CUCME). This article will only display limited network configurations as the focus is to display the telephony configurations. Detailed steps # Set up system parameters # Set up DHCP (optional) # Add DNs # Add Phones # Build E1/T1 as Necessary # Setup FXO # Setup FXS Extensions Set up system parameters First, we must enter the system parameters like below: voice service voip allow-connections sip to sip no supplementary-service sip moved-temporarily no supplementary-service sip handle-replaces fax protocol t38 version 0 ls-redundancy 0 hs-redundancy 0 fallback none sip bind control source-interface Loopback0 bind media source-interface Loopback0 registrar server expires max 1200 min 300 g729 annexb-all no call service stop ! voice register global mode cme source-address X.X.X.X port 5060 timeouts interdigit 5 max-dn 400 max-pool 100 load 6901 SIP6901.9-3-1-SR2-3 load 7841 sip78xx.11-7-1-17 load 8841 sip88xx.11-7-1-17 load 8851 sip88xx.11-7-1-17 load 8851NR sip88xx.11-7-1-17 load 7841 sip78xx.11-7-1-17 load 6901-WallPhone SIP6901.9-3-1-SR2-3 timezone 22 time-format 24 date-format D/M/Y mwi stutter mwi reg-e164 voicemail 6969 tftp-path flash: create profile sync 0379510545598218 user-locale US load CME-locale-en_US-English-11.6.11.6.tar ntp-server X.X.X.X mode directedbroadcast auto-register Set up DHCP (optional) Now we need to configure DHCP for the IP phones, it is also possible to configure DHCP for PCs on the subnetwork, but it is recommended to separate IP phone and Computer traffic into their own VLANS IP Phone DHCP Pool ip dhcp pool IPPHONES #Note the name of a DHCP pool is case sensative so I suggest defining your names with all capital letters to avoid confusion. network 10.11.10.0 255.255.255.0 default-router 10.11.10.254 option 150 ip 10.10.10.254 domain-name MyDomain.lcl dns-server 10.11.10.253 ip dhcp pool COMPUTERS network 10.11.11.0 255.255.255.0 default router 10.11.11.254 domain-name MyDomain.lcl dns-server 10.11.11.253 Add Directory Numbers Directory Numbers must be configured before phones can be configured completely I highly suggest creating a spreadsheet that maps the Directory numbers on your CUCME to the phones that they are assigned to. like below To create an actual DN type the following commands: voice register dn 8589 translation-profile incoming 5-Digit number 78589 allow watch name Manager Office shared-line label 78589 mwi Add Phones Voice Register Pool-types if you have multiple phones of the same type if may be advisable to crate voice register pool-types, Each pool type acts as a template for a particular type of phone voice register pool-type 7841-CME xml-config maxNumCalls 4 xml-config busyTrigger 3 phoneload-support num-lines 4 description 7841 Template reference-pooltype 7841 ! voice register pool-type 8841-CME xml-config maxNumCalls 8 xml-config busyTrigger 7 no xml-config custom phoneload-support num-lines 5 description 8841 Template reference-pooltype 8841 ! voice register pool-type 6901-CME xml-config maxNumCalls 2 xml-config busyTrigger 2 phoneload-support num-lines 3 description 6901 Template reference-pooltype 6901 ! Voice Register Templates voice register template 1 button-layout 1-3 line softkeys hold Newcall Resume softkeys idle Newcall Redial Pickup Gpickup softkeys ringIn Answer softkeys seized Endcall Gpickup softkeys connected Endcall Trnsfer Confrn softkeys remote-in-use Newcall ! voice register template 2 button-layout 1 line button-layout 2-5 blf-speed-dial softkeys hold Newcall Resume softkeys idle Newcall Redial Pickup Gpickup softkeys ringIn Answer softkeys seized Endcall Gpickup Cfwdall softkeys connected Endcall Trnsfer Confrn ConfList softkeys remote-in-use Newcall ! voice register template 3 button-layout 1-2 line Voice Register Pools or Individual Phones voice register pool 1 busy-trigger-per-button 2 id mac AAAA.BBBB.CCCC type 7841-CME number 1 dn 78589 template 3 cor incoming UnRestricted presence call-list dtmf-relay rtp-nte voice-class codec 1 username 78589 password 8675309 description Manager Desk Category:Cisco Category:Cisco IOS Category:CUCME Category:Cisco CUCME